Paper-making kits conveniently provide an educational insight into the making of paper. They are also both educational and novelty items, especially in environmentally concerned (i.e. recycling-conscious) cultures.
Various kits for making sheets of paper are generally known in art. In accordance with the present invention, however, there is provided apparatus adapted to facilitate the registration of the screen in supported relation over the basin, but which also facilitate the subsequent removal of the screen from the supporting basin and too, the draining of any liquids retained therein.